The 73rd annual Hunger Games
by Guardian Number 6
Summary: 24 Tributes, from 12 different districts. Underdogs, normal tributes and those who have been waiting for this their whole lives. Who will come out on top? Will MENTORS end up dead? Chris imitation Find out here, in the 73rd. Annual. Hunger Games!
1. Reapings: Districts 1 through 4

_Okay, I __**know **__there's another story up on this site like this, but I've been considering doing this since the__** first**__ day I got my copy of The Hunger Games. Of course, I won't be using the __**exact **__storyline of the books; I'll be taking a 24 for the characters (old and new cast (I…still don't care for the new cast, but I like some of the characters on their own)), splitting them into the districts I could see them living in and watching them fight a gruesome battle to the death. A few aspects of the books will be in here, but just a few scenes will be similar/the same if I'm in an unoriginal mood. Anyway, here are the four districts reaping days. I'll do a few districts each chapter during the reaping, a few train rides per chapter during these times, all of the interviews at once and, finally, the Games will begin! I must've started this chapter weeks ago! Yeesh, I really need to focus…_

_And I'm __**sorry **__if some people are OOC (most likely members of the new cast will be to some extent), having not watched much of Season 4 (I saw the first few episodes), I don't have much of a feel for the new characters, but trust me, there is __**some **__idea of how to write them._

_Couples (yes, couples. Don't like it? LEAVE. NOW): DxC, TxG, AxH. Others_

**There once was a place called North America. But droughts and fires, hurricanes and tornados, and encroaching seas took their toll. Brutal wars broke out as people fought for the few remaining resources. The Earth was scarred and desolate, the people terrified and hopeless.**

**But out of the ashes and wreckage rose Panem, a nation made up of a great Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens for many generations. **

**Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. The shining light of our nation was clouded by war- terrible war. The thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them and protected them. The revolt left the country in tatters. Motherless children filled the streets. The land was torn asunder. After a long struggle, in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. When the traitors were at last suppressed, we swore as a nation we would never allow such treason again. **

**Thus was the Treaty of Treason written and signed, providing us with new laws to live by—laws that would guarantee peace. As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never come again, it was decreed on the same day each year, the various districts would offer up in tribute one brave young man and one brave young woman to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice—the Hunger Games. The twenty-four tributes are sent to an outdoor arena, where they struggle to overcome both man and nature and triumph over the odds. Each year, the lone victor serves as a reminder of the nation's generosity and forgiveness.**

**This season is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. **

**(Disclaimer: This is from the beginning of "The Hunger Games: Tribute Guide". I own NOTHING! DON'T FUCKING SUE ME!)**

**Reaping Day- District One- 5:00 pm **_(Theirs is later than some districts…just because)_

I smiled sadistically. This was my prime. I was 18 years old, beautiful, strong and, overall; I would be the best tribute my district would ever see. A freakish woman stood before the crowd. She had long pink fingernails that looked like talons, whiskers like a cat's and she was dyed a light lavender colour. No, really, her skin, her hair, her dress; everything was this pretty shade of pale purple. I recognized her as our district's escort: Violet Viola. Her name was ironic, due to the colour scheme she followed. Next to her was a blond girl I recognized as Dakota, who'd be my mentor. There was no male mentor this year.

The video from the Capitol ended, and she squealed. "May the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

"Ladies first!" The woman said in a sing-song voice, walking in her freakishly high heels towards the fishbowls as if she would die if she didn't know immediately who she was sending off to the Capitol.  
She pulled a name from the bowl.  
"Amy L-"she began, but I cut her off before she could finish saying the girl's name, with a loud "Uh, hey! I volunteer!"  
"Oh! Of course" she laughed, embarrassed. She was recently transferred here from one of the loser districts, the ones where tribute was a synonym to "corpse". Whiny little babies…

I strutted up, confidently, towards the stage, my gorgeous black hair flowing in the wind, behind me.  
"And what's your name, dear?" Violet asked as I made my way to the microphone.  
"Heather. My name is Heather Hamilton." I told her, proudly. I smiled at the camera, and knew that I'd soon be smiling for all of Panem once again, this time, as their victor.

_Male Reaping_

I smirked. The poor girl. She thought she'd be out of this in a week. Actually, she would be out in a week. Just not in the way she seemed to think. I could pretty much guarantee that she'd be returning home after the Games were done…Just in a box, this time.

"Do we…Do we have any more volunteers?" Violet stammered, embarrassed.  
"Yes, my fair woman, you do." I spoke up, already beginning to saunter towards the lovely stage.

"And, young man, what is your name?" Violet asked, smiling proudly.  
"Alejandro Buerromuerto." I smirked.

"Well, how very brave of the two of you." Violet smiled again, charismatically.

She grabbed the two of us by the hands, and raised them into the air.

"I give you the tributes of District One!" Violet cheered, and we were met with an applause that was almost humbling…almost.

_No one's perspective_

His green eyes met her dark gray ones. They knew that (at least) one of them would be coming home in a wooden box. Of course, they both expected that the other one would and that they themselves would be too busy enjoying the Victor's Village to care about their fellow tributes, who would all have fallen by that time.

**Reaping Day- District 2- 3:00 pm**

I stared at the woman in rage. Dressed all in red, named Jemmy. She had been our escort for as long as I could remember. She strutted forward towards the mic after the stupid video from the Capitol ended. On the stage stood a girl who, honestly, could pass for a girl born in the Capitol. Her hair was stupid, her orange skin was stupid; her accent was stupid…I could ask for a better mentor, but I could end up with a worse one. Sure, she was more concerned with her hair than with the tribute's survival, but I could save myself this year.

"Welcome, welcome! Welcome to the 73rd annual Hunger Games!" I turned my attention to Jemmy.

"Now, first off, do we have any female volunteers?" she asked the crowd, and I step forward. I was strong enough, my age was irrelevant. The other girls my age stared in shock, but also in fear to say something.

"Oh! Well, come forward!" Jemmy said, surprised.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I growled, already close to the stage. I climbed up the stairs and looked her in the eye.

"A-and what's your name, brave young girl?"

I glared. "Eva. And I'm not **that** young."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm fourteen." I told her. Sure, most volunteers were at _least _16, but I was the strongest student yet.

"Oh…Well, good luck to you. Now, for our male tribute, any volunteers?"

_Male reaping_

I smiled, innocently  
"Y-yes, I volunteer." I spoke up, trying to sound nervous. Jemmy appeared shocked at my nervousness. Good, that means she couldn't see through my act. I walk hesitantly towards the stage.

"And what's _your_ name, young man?"

I uncertainly took the microphone she was holding out to me.  
"Scott Evill, ma'am." (A/N: Pronounced like "Devil", but without a "D")  
"_Evil?" _she asked, startled at her mishearing of my name.  
"N-No, ma'am, Evill."  
"Evill?"  
"Yes, ma'am."

I caught eyes with the terrifying 14-year-old, Eva. She'd never given a last name, which was an odd occurrence. I had to admit that she _was _intimidating, but, unlike me, she wouldn't have the likeability to gain sponsors. While I may have seemed nervous and sweet, I was a marvellous actor.

"And how old are you, Scott?" Jemmy asked with a smile.  
"I'm 16, ma'am" I told her, respectfully.  
"Well, it's an honor to have you representing our district"

She turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you all, this year's tributes!"

She turned back to us.

"And may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

I couldn't help but feel confident. I noticed that, while she should have been addressing us both, I couldn't help but feel that her gaze was directed mainly at me.

I would win these Games. I would make my Papi proud.

_Eva's perspective_

I had to hold back my rage at every person on the stage with me. Jemmy for being so _stupid, _Anne Maria for getting me high off of those fumes from her hair spray (I'm still convinced she's addicted to them) and, lastly, my fellow tribute. He thought he was so smart, playing the innocent, nervous child. He _was_ smart, when compared to the Capitol folk, that is. What idiot with such a personality would volunteer when so many others in the district would _gladly _do it for him?

**District 3 reaping- 7:00 pm**

_Female reaping_

I looked up at our escort in disgust. He clearly had a problem with self-control. The man had a major gut and panted as he walked across the stage to get to the microphone. The stage wasn't even that big!

"Do we have any volunteers?" he asked in a joking tone. It was rare that there was ever a volunteer (or victor) from District 3.

I stepped forward, silently and made my way towards the stage. As I climbed the stairs, Mizoger stared at me in shock. I finally got a better look at him. I had already known that his skin was dyed a bright cyan and that his hair was dyed a dirty-looking gold, but I got a look at him from up close. He had flakes of gold embroidered throughout his face and neck, with silver ones in his hands. Speaking of his hands, his nails seemed to have a blackish tint to them. He was dressed in an eyesore of a suit; it was a bright yellow with green glitter accented throughout the jacket and tie. I almost looked away, but my onyx eyes had met his bright orange ones.

"A-and what is your name, miss?" he asked, startled.  
"Courtney Garcia. And, before you ask, I'm 17 years old. I _will _win these Games." I told him, bluntly.  
"Okayyyy…" he said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"A-and now for our male tribute!" He fumbled around in the fishbowl.

_Male Reaping_

I admired the boy standing on stage. Not our creepy escort, Mizoger, but the one who would be a mentor to whatever poor saps got stuck in the arena this year. His name was Cody. He was my age when he won the Games two years ago. I just hoped it was no one I knew this year.

"_Samuel Blue!" _

Oh. Well, I guessed that worked, too. I put on a brave face and walked up to the stage. On the bright side, I would finally meet Cody in person.

I put on a brave face and moved towards the stage. As I got up there I told him "Actually, I like to be called 'Sam'"

My partner rolled her eyes.

"I've been the top player for _**years **_on the Hunger Games video game" I bragged to the crowd. "How different can it really be?"

Mizoger laughed, good-naturedly. "And how old are you, Sam?"  
"I'm twelve." I told him, quickly.

The crowd seemed to stir, almost as if they were sympathetic.

"Well, Sam, may the odds be _ever _in your favor." He told me, sadly.

Courtney cleared her throat.

"Oh! A-and yours too, Courtney!"  
He then presented us to the crowd as this year's tributes, and said something about the video they forgot to show.

**District four- 3:00 pm**

_Female reaping_

"Do we have any volunteers?" This question was merely a formality Melee had to go through every year. It really meant 'Whoever volunteers can get their lazy butt up here'

I stepped forward. It really shouldn't be much of a surprise that _I'd _volunteer. After all, _no one _was better than me.

"Ah, and what's your name, sir?" she asked in the same dull, bored tone.  
"Jo." I told her, waiting for her to realize I was female.  
"Alright." She yawned. It was obvious that she just wanted to go home.

As I stepped up onto the stage, I looked her right in the eyes and cleared my throat.

"Well, you're slightly feminine for a male…No offense."  
Was she really this stupid? "I **am **a girl. Johanna Odair's the name."  
"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?"  
I just rolled my eyes.

"Wait; Odair?" she asked, surprised.  
"Yep. Odair. As in Finnick Odair. He's my older brother, actually." I told her, proudly. Sure, he'd been _completely _against my volunteering, but I couldn't care less…so had Annie, who it was harder to disobey.

"Oh! Well, how about the boys? Volunteers?"

_Male reaping_

I think about 50 other boys stepped up at these words. Luckily, I was the first one to the stage.

"Oh! And…what's your name?" Melee asked me.

"Duncan Duke" I told her in a bored tone. I looked at the others standing on stage with me. There was Melee, who was, oddly enough, a beautiful woman…well, as beautiful as Capitol people could get, really. She couldn't be over 20 years old, with aqua blue eyes and her skin was tinted a soft pink, and her long, curly hair was dyed a nice lavender colour and she had a _great _body. She must be an outcast among the Capitol folk, but I liked her.  
There was also the 16-year-old who'd volunteered before me. Johanna Odair. She was going to be a tough competitor, being the little sister of a previous winner and all, but I could take care of myself.  
And, lastly, one of the worst mentors I could ask for. Justin DeRulo. He was more concerned with his appearance than anyone else could _ever _be. I turned my attention the crowd, cheering me, their future victor…and that man-lady.

**A/N: Yup…that piece of crap took me MONTHS! Why is it that my worst work always takes the longest? *Sigh* But I'll be trying to add some humor to this, along with the most tragic, gory deaths I can manage and, most of all, DRAMA! VENGANCE! WOOT, WOOT! …And some of that annoying romance crap…I HATE romance! Sometimes it's cool, but romance novels? Ugh…**

**Please review so that I know whether or not this is worthwhile! I'll post the tribute list after the reapings are over! Unfortunately, there will be no interactions with this story (meaning no sponsoring), as I already have the death order decided. The winner is…hmm…expected if you know me, lmfao. **

**And Duncan's reaping was so short! Sorry about it! I was out of inspiration and wanted to get a move on with the next reapings!**


	2. Reapings: Districts 5 through 8

**District 5 reaping day, 3:00 pm**

_Female Reaping (I'm sorry; I'm terrible at writing this character…)_

"ISABELLA, NO!"

"Izzy?"

"WHYYYYYYYYY?"

"Izzy, you're 13 years old!"

E-Scope didn't care about what she heard from her family members, just about where she was going; to blow stuff up. **BOOM, BOOM! **

The escort looked at Izzy, bewildered.

"…And what's your name?"

"Izzy!" I said, jumping on her in a way most people would label as "insane". Izzy thinks she actually heard someone mutter that word to someone nearby!

_Male Reaping _**(Damn, that was short.)**

I stared at the girl onstage in shock. My bewildered gaze soon turned to her sister. She was staring back at me. My best friend. Not Izzy, of course, the girl I had turned to. She was my age, and reminded me of a fox. She was smart, sly and elusive, and even had the appearance of one. With her fox-like face and sleek red hair, it wasn't difficult to imagine her running through the trees, her prey dropping like flies. Of course, Scarlett would _never _kill anyone. Why would Izzy volunteer? Especially at such a young age!

Whisper was a muscular, busty girl of Capitol-African descent. She had silky black hair, but her nails were fashioned in the most popular way the Capitol's people did theirs: Talons. Hers were painted black, and appeared to be of an actual bird. Her eyes literally glowed, making them visible even from my group of fourteen-year-olds. They were a bright yellow and her pupils appeared to be nonexistent.

I decided to turn my attention away from the Capitol woman and let my eyes fall to this year's mentor, Owen Croak. I allowed myself to stare; how could someone so _big _ever win the Games?

That's when someone else stared in _my _direction. Not just one, but thousands. I looked around at them, as if to say '_What?' _

Whisper repeated the name she had said not two seconds ago, this time with a more questioning tone to her voice.

"…Noah Jay?"

I looked down on the boy, now. He had long brown hair and brown eyes, and was obviously of Indian-Panem descent. Why wasn't he moving? Wait, why did he look so familiar?

…It was me. Having an out-of-body experience.

I watched as a Peacekeeper grabbed me by the shoulders, my body remaining stiff. He literally _carried _me this way towards our crappy little temporary stage. I finally saw through my own eyes again. I wriggled myself out of his grasp.

"Hey, lemme go, will ya? I possess a talent that seems rare in this district; _walking on my own." _

He raised his eyebrows as he dropped me to the ground, allowing me to climb up on stage by myself.

"So, Noah, how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"Any volunteers?"

Silence spread throughout the square. It continued on, and on, and _on. _I just wished she would accept that no one was volunteering for me and let me go to the waiting room in which I'd say my final goodbyes. Finally, she did.

**District 6 reaping, 6:00 pm**

_Female reaping_

I stood next to my best friend, shaking in my dress shoes.

"Hey, you'll be fine! Don't worry; your name's only been in there once!"

"I took the tessarae, Lex. I took out _two!"_

"Okay, fine. It's been in there three times. There are literally _thousands _of slips in that bowl."

"Still possible."

"Okay, you know what? If you're picked, I'll volunteer for you, if you're _that _worried. I'm tall, strong and have no problem killing." Lex promised.

"_Zoey Teresan!" _Bartleby called into the crowd before I could respond to what Lex told me.

I left the group of 12-year-olds and walked onto the stage, brushing off my lacy white dress. Lex looked startled when I looked back. She was right; she would do _way _better than I ever could. She was pretty, likeable and, physically speaking, unstoppable. She was the best runner in the district, the strongest girl in our year and overall our perfect tribute. I stepped onto the stage, waiting for her to speak up.

She never did.

I felt betrayed as the skin-and-bones escort stuck his bony golden fingers into the boys' fishbowl.

_Male reaping _**(hmm, that one was short, too…)**

I stared at the man onstage, feeling my jaw drop. My name was in that bowl about 10 times. Everyone in my family had to take their own tessarae, and the oldest one still eligible for the Games had to take for those too young and old as well. That was me. I was only 15, but few of my siblings were the right age, plus all of the tessarae I'd taken the other two years. And what I took for my parents. I knew Zoey pretty well, and knew her name was only in there four times.

"_Harold Weasley!" _Bartleby cheered in his stupid Capitol accent.

I stepped up onto the stage. I answered his questions confidently. I couldn't look like a cry baby when the other tributes saw my reaping. Zoey didn't stand a chance, weeping like that. I smiled at my mentor, Walter Hatchet, but he just glared back. I gulped and looked away, trying to hide my fear.

**District seven reaping, 11:00 am **

_Female reaping_

"_Staci Rayon!"_

I stepped onto the stage, proudly. I finally knew what to say when she asked me a question.

"My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great aunt invented weapons. Before her, everyone just had to use their fists. Yeah, like, so sad." I bragged. Sure, it may not have been _entirely _true…

"Oh…really? Well, that seems…fortunate." Blainley smiled. I could tell she didn't believe me; I _had _to kick it up a notch.

"Yeah, it totally is. And my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, _great_ uncle invented fists. Like, before him, people just had slap-fights."

"Uh-huh…"

"And my great, great, great-"

"How old did you say you were, again?" She cut me off

"Oh, I'm 16. Did you know that my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandpa invented ages? Before that, nobody had an age. So sad, like, really sad."

"That's…that's really…_great."_

_Male reaping_

If everything that girl onstage was saying was true, she'd be hard to compete against.

But not for _TYLER!_

"I volunteer as male tribute!" I yelled, cutting off something else my fellow tribute tried to say.

I started to run towards the stage, but the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, causing everyone in the district (especially those from the crowd of 16-year-olds I just came from) to laugh hysterically. I laughed myself, acting like this wasn't normal for me.

**A/N…I'M OUT OF INSPIRATION FOR TYLER AND STACI! I. AM. DONE. WITH. THEM! …For now…**

**District eight reaping, 1:00 pm**

_Female reaping_

No. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. I was only 12; my name was only in _once_! And yet, there it was. In Janed's blue fingers. The tall, black-haired woman stared into the crowd.

"Bridgette Jenson" she repeated, her green eyes darting through the crowd of minors, her large, pointed ears wiggling in a strange way. She hadn't had those last year; they must have been a recent surgery. I knew that the wiggling of the surgical area was common in the Capitol's plastic surgery procedures.

"_**Bridgette Jenson!" **_she was starting to lose her patience. Maybe if I didn't move, she'd pick a new name.

No, everyone was staring. Standing on the end of the crowd, and closest to the back, I could probably make a run for it.

So, I turned on my heel and did just that. I don't know where I was planning to go, but I knew that I had to get out of there.

_Walking _and I have always had a complicated relationship; I don't know why I would try running.

I ran and soon tripped, falling flat on my face. When I looked up, two tall peacekeepers stood in front of me.

_Male reaping_

I felt terrible for the girl onstage. She'd been forced onto the stage in extremely brutal, painful-looking ways by the Peacekeepers. And on top of this, she was only 12. Janed strutted to the boys' bowl. My name was only in there 7 times…there was no _way _that one of those little slips that read-

"_Devon Joseph Mason!" _

Now what are the odds of _that? _I felt myself well up, tears threatened to spill over.

_Third-person's perspective_

The muscular African-Panem boy forced himself to make his way to the stage. Slowly but surely, he climbed up the steps and the tears had already began to flow.

"_Devon, _are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine!" he sniffled. "I'll just miss my momma, that's all."

This made the crowd stir, a few muttered "aww"

"How old are you, Mister Mason?"

"I'm 18, ma'am."

"You're 18?"

"Yes" he continued to sob. His 12-year-old District counterpart put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was surprising that she could reach this high. Devon "DJ" Joseph Mason was an extremely tall boy, and, even for a twelve-year-old girl, Bridgette was small.

Both of them sobbed as they were taken into custody of the Peacekeepers. One hit Bridgette upside the head, obviously for her earlier attempt at an escape. DJ wanted to stand up for the girl, but he couldn't get a word out, with his uncontrollable tears and snot flowing.

They stepped into their rooms of the Justice Building, waiting for their visitors.

**A/N: Yes, I'll be doing the visits for each tribute after I'm finished with their reapings. Up next, districts 9-12. The order of events will follow:  
-Visits, in order of districts. A full list of tributes will be included at the bottom of the chapter (I will try to do them all at once).  
-The tribute parade  
-An interview with the mentors, their thoughts on their tributes.  
-Caesar Flickerman's interview with the tributes.  
-Training scores, plus an illegal showing of the **_**known **_**alliances.  
-The Games will begin  
-Interviews with the families of the fallen at the end of each chapter  
-Interviews of the family of the final 8 tributes  
-The Games will crown their victor  
-Interview with the victor **


End file.
